microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
Riley McIlwain
Riley McIlwain (born July 30, 1991) has been sidekick and comedic backup to Jory Caron on Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This? ''since Season 5. Riley is a long-time family friend of Jonathan Paula. He was first mentioned in the Season 4 Finale, credited as the benefactor of a broken Mac laptop ready for microwaving. As the official sidekick, Riley first appeared in the Season 5 Premiere, the Hallowe'en Jack O'Lantern episode. He made his entrance as a trick-or-treater interrupting Jory's safety spiel, where he was let in and introduced first as "a construction worker who's also gay". For the remainder of the season, Riley's primary function was to interrupt, distract, or otherwise stop Jory from saying any of his catchphrases. This gag was toned down in further seasons, but still pops up for comedic effect. His other tasks on the show are to help introduce the experiments, assist in experiment set-up, provide commentary, clean up messes and just generally be funny. On the odd occasion, Riley took over camera duties from Jonathan Paula so that Jon may either host or serve as sidekick. Another of Riley's most beloved duties is using the fire extinguisher whenever necessary, having been the first to ever use the fire extinguisher on the show in the iFish episode. Because of his fire-extinguishing associations, the show's intro for each following season includes a clip of Riley saying "Should I get the fire extinguisher?".(Yes) Riley has a personal vlog channel. He also appeared in several episodes of 3 Steps to Success on the JPizzle1122 channel. Before the microwave show, Riley starred in Paula's music video for Aerosmith's "Living on the Edge". Though the video was filmed impromptu, it later won a air guitar/Guitar Hero video contest and Riley was invited to open for an Aerosmith concert at the Comcast Center, MA on Guitar Hero. Riley also starred in another music video by Paula for "Sunglasses at Night", in which he precisely played the guitar parts despite being filmed unplugged. In the video 'THE MICROWAVE SHOW!!!!!!!' on Jory's channel, Riley was pronounced dead. However, this was just a misunderstanding. Jory said they would tweet it if such thing ever happened. Episodes hosted by Riley *#195 - Television - where Zelda was killed *#268 - Old Spice Body Wash - an entire episode parodying the Old Spice Body Wash commercials. *#290 - Diaper - where Gina was killed Did you know that Riley... *worked for nuts... that weren't roasted. * has a black belt in judo, and teaches junior and seinor classes. *has a son named Ryan, born in 2009. Ryan appears in some of the videos on Riley's channel. *He also has two step sons named Jacob and Jason Born in 2002 and 2004 *has his own sidekick t-shirt, with his face on it and the words "Riley" and "The Sidekick" on the front, and the words "Sexy Idea" on the back. Quotes Jory - because nobody likes roasted- " Riley "''Balls. Disco balls. In the microwave!" : - #121 - Disco ball Category:Cast